Secrets and Regrets
by drummerof14
Summary: Songfic. Multi-chapter. First time. Let me know what you think. Pre-Headhunters. Beckett has realized that maybe it's too late. Give it a shot.
1. Secrets and Regrets

**I re-uploaded. Had to fix a couple things. Chapter 2 will be up shortly. **

**I don't own Castle but I wish I did.**

Secrets and Regrets

Beckett was pissed. He had no right to act this way. All of a sudden even. She had no idea what had gotten into him, flaunting this blonde bimbo in front of her, what was her name? Oh, yeah. _Jacinda_.

She stormed into her apartment seething with anger. She slammed the door shut, shed her coat, and headed to the fridge to see if there was anything worth eating. Looking in the vast nothingness of her fridge she mumbled under her breath "Screw it." She then walked over to her couched and plopped down on it with more force than necessary.

After sitting for a while she decided to turn on the radio. Tuning to a random station she hadn't ever heard before a song came on that struck a little too close to home. The DJ called it "Secrets and Regrets"

As the song started out with some bass and guitar she thought about the week. As the song then progressed, listening to the singer's words she felt something in her. Not quite sure what it was the continued to listen.

**_No matter how hard you try to_**

**_You can't make the clock rewind to_**

**_The moment you lied to yourself_**

**_It never really mattered how they felt_**

Hearing those words, struck a chord in her. She tried to push it all down and not let it affect her, but the following words seemed so powerful.

**_Your secrets and regrets_**

**_Are keeping you from going very far_**

**_And you can't let all this get you down_**

**_And keep you living in the dark_**

**_Cause all you're looking for is love,_**

**_You're living in the dark,_**

**_You just can't get enough_**

**_Your secrets and regrets_**

Beckett began to think about the last four years, working with Castle. Thing may have gotten off to a rocky start between the two and there was the time when he looked into her mom's case, but they had gotten through all that. What had happened between them to make him act this way? Does he understand that all she needed was time? She thought he did.

**_You're holding on to all this pain inside you_**

**_Can't seem to leave it all behind you_**

**_Tomorrow will be today soon_**

**_Don't wait until it's too late to move_**

Was it too late? Had she really screwed up that bad? She decided she needed to do something about it, but was going to listen to the rest of the song first.

**_Your secrets and regrets_**

**_Are keeping you from going very far_**

**_And you can't let all this get you down_**

**_And keep you living in the dark_**

**_Cause all you're looking for is love_**

**_You're living in the dark_**

**_You just can't get enough_**

**_Your secrets and regrets_**

…_..._

In his apartment Richard Castle was sitting in his office listening to the radio when part of a song caught his attention.

**_How many times do you need second chances_**

**_Not everybody gets another second chance_**

**_How many times do you second chances_**

**_Not everybody gets another second chance_**

**_Second chance_**

After hearing this he thought about his time with Beckett. She had given him second chance after second chance. Maybe he was over reacting? She did tell him that she was waiting for that wall to break down, but it had been four years! Isn't that enough time to break down a wall or climb it or even build a door? The song then proceeded into the chorus and as Rick listened he couldn't help but feel a little guilty about his behavior the last week.

**_Your secrets and regrets_**

**_Are keeping you from going very far_**

**_And you can't let all this get you down_**

**_And keep you living in the dark_**

**_Cause all you're looking for is love_**

**_You're living in the dark_**

**_You just can't get enough_**

**_Your secrets and regrets_**

Maybe flaunting Jacinda in front of Beckett was a little low. Did she even know that he knew her secret? Most likely not. It seemed like a heat of the moment kind of thing. Is that how she felt about his confession? He surely hoped not. Even through all this he still loved Kate. He would always love her, whether she was his to love or not. Deciding that he had been a selfish jerk and a child the last few days he decided to go to Kate's place, but after the song. He wanted to hear how it ended.

**_No more secrets (No regrets)_**

**_No more secrets (No regrets)_**

**_No living in the dark_**

**_No living in the dark_**

**_No living in the dark_**

**_No living in the dark_**

…_..._

After hearing the song end Kate decided to go over to Castle's place and confront him on his behavior. She got up grabbed her phone, keys and jacket and walked out the door.


	2. Whatever It Takes

**Still not the owner of this amazazing show.**

Chapter 2

As Beckett walked, nearly jogged, out of the building, she came to a stop ._Drive or walk?_ She thought. _Hm. I think I'll walk. Give me time to clear my head. _She proceeded down the sidewalk to her destination.

…..

On the other side of town Castle was walking so fast he was nearly stumbling over the feet of over people on the crowded sidewalk. In order to clear his head, he took out his phone and went to the YouTube app and typed in the name of the band that played the song. He looked at the results and clicked on a song called "Whatever it Takes". He thought the title seemed to fit his current situation so why not give it a try. As the song started he passed by a flower shop and thought _Why not_.

The song began to play as he got in line. _Wow there must be a lot of idiots trying to make up for their behavior, besides me. _He thought as the lyrics began to play.

**What would it take to make you see me the way that I see you**

**What would it take to make you want me the way I've always wanted you**

**And I don't know why**

**You're in everything I see**

**And I can't deny**

**That you're everything I need**

**So I'm reaching**

_It's like the singer of this band just gets me. Poor man must have gone through a lot. _He thought through the first verse. As he moved up in line the chorus began to play.

**Whatever it takes to get to you**

**Whatever it takes to break through**

**Whatever it takes you are my reason for everything I do**

**Whatever it takes**

**Whatever it takes**

**Whatever it takes**

**Whatever it takes**

**Whatever it takes**

_I would do anything for her. Whatever it takes to get back to the way that we were. Even through all the lies and hurt we have both gone through, I still love her. Still want to love her. I will always love her. I have been such an idiot lately. I hope she will forgive me. _

As the second verse came up he paused the song to step up in line to get his flowers. He was second in line and the guy behind him wanted to start up a conversation.

"My wife just had our baby girl," he said with so much glee Rick almost jumped out of his skin.

"Congratulations, I remember when my daughter was born. She was so perfect, I would just sit in the chair by her crib and stare for hours" Rick said remembering when Alexis was born.

"Was it tough? You know having to deal with a newborn and all? Because I've asked some colleagues of mine and I feel that they haven't been very strait forward" the man asked kind of nervously. Rick knew how he felt though and gave him and honest answer.

"It was a little tough, but when you're holding that little angel in your arms, you don't really care about all that. You're just so amazed that something that small could play such a big role in your life"

"Wow. So what brings you here if you don't mind my asking?"

"Oh, uh, I really screwed up. I'm in love with the most amazing woman ever and have a complete jackass lately, so I was heading to her place to apologize to her and saw this place and thought flowers couldn't hurt" Rick told him with a distant look in his eyes.

"Well, I hope it works out for you two."

"Thanks. I hope it works out too. So, what did you name your daughter?" he asked with genuine curiosity.

"Miranda. My wife said it means to be admired."

"Hm. My daughter is named Alexis. Not quite sure what it means though."

"Protector of mankind. That was one of our choices. In fact that was what we were going to name her, but when my wife saw her she suddenly changed her mind and thought we should name her something that fit."

"Well, she certainly has protected me over the last eighteen years."

"NEXT IN LINE PLEASE!" the lady behind the counter said with a pissed look on her face.

"Sorry. Uh, can I get that one right there?"

"Sure you can!" the woman said with a slight southern accent.

While he was waiting for the florist to get the bouquet together he turned around and continued his conversation. "So, I didn't catch your name."

"Oh. It's Michael. What's yours?"

"Rick. Well it was nice to meet you Michael. I got to go see if I can beg for her forgiveness." He said with a smile while paying for the arrangement.

"Nice to meet you too." Michael said as he stepped up to the counter.

Rick was walking down the street and remembered that he was listening to that song. He hit play.

**What would take to make you fall for me the way I fell for you**

**What would it take to make you fight for me the way I've always fought for you**

**And I don't know why you bring me to my knees**

**But I can't unwind from how you've twisted me**

**But I'm reaching**

**Whatever it takes to get to you**

**Whatever it takes to break through**

**Whatever it takes you are my reason for everything I do**

**Whatever it takes**

**Whatever it takes**

**Whatever it takes**

**Whatever it takes**

**Whatever it takes**

**Whatever it takes**

**TO GET TO YOU**

**TO GET TO YOU**

**TO GET TO YOU**

_This is a good song_ he thought _but I could live without the screaming._

**Whatever it takes to get to you**

**Whatever it takes to break through**

**Whatever it takes you are my reason for everything I do**

**Whatever it takes **

**Whatever it takes**

**Whatever it takes**

**Whatever it takes (to get through)**

**Whatever it takes**

**Whatever it takes**

**Whatever it TAKES**

As the song was ending he saw a familiar flash of auburn hair. He quickly turned around and started to call her name but the woman that turned around just looked at him like he was crazy and continued walking down the sidewalk. _Wow. I've got it bad._ He continued walking thinking about how he was going to bring up what he needed to say. _Should I just come out with it or work it into the conversation? _

He walked by another woman with her same features and thought _Damn, I really need to get a hold of myself. Every woman I see looks like her. _As he went on he heard his name being called, he turned around to look at the woman that he had just passed and to his shock it was Kate.

"Ka- uh Beckett. What are you doing?" he tried to not sound so desperate but judging by the look on her face he failed.

"Oh, um, I was just going over to your place to talk to you, but I guess you had plans," she said looking down at her feet kind of embarrassed.

_Damn. The flowers she must think they are for somebody else. _"Uh, here. I was coming over to your place to talk to you, but I guess you had the same idea." He looked at his watch seeing that it was just a little past twelve he asked "Hey, do you want to get lunch? There's this great little Mexican restaurant down the road just a little. They have the best tamales I have ever eaten."

"Uh, sure. Lead the way" she told him with a forced smile.

He held out his arm for her to take and to his surprise she did. They walked down the sidewalk arm in arm both thinking about the conversation they needed to get through.

"So, no plans with Jacinda?" he heard her ask

"No." he answered simply.

"I thought you liked her?"

"I thought I did too, but I realized something."

"And what was that?"

He stopped and turned around to look her in the eye. "She's not you." He said simply.

When he saw the shock in her eyes he continued. "Look, I am so sorry for my behavior lately and I didn't even give you the chance to explain yourself and I should have. I know that you remember what happened when you got shot. I was in the observation room when you were interrogating Bobby the bomb suspect. I am so sorry. I hope you can forgive me."

"I… you heard that? I am such an idiot. I-"

"No. you're not. You are the smartest person I have ever met. The most _beautiful_ woman ever."

"Rick please. I'm not everything that you think I am. I'm a big jumbled mess. I am so sorry for doing this to you. I know I hurt you and I should be the one apologizing, not you. Yes I do remember everything that happened that day. I was just so scared that you only said it 'cause you thought I was dying. I never meant to hurt you. I was still with Josh at the time and I have no idea why. You were right I didn't love him. I didn't love Tom or Will. There has only been one man that I have loved and I really hope he still loves me even though I would completely understand if he didn't. With all the pain I have put him… you through, I'll understand. I want you to know that I am so head over heels in love with you, and it scares me that one day you'll just walk out. I love you Rick."

He just stood there in shock. _She loves me? She really loves me!_ Slowly a smile began to form on his face. "Kate, I will always be there for you. I still love you. I will always love you."

"Prove it." She said with a gleam in her eyes that told him exactly what to do next.

He took her in his arm and kissed her with so much passion that they both nearly melted. As the kiss continued they both realized how important oxygen was to their bodies. After pulling apart they stared at each other. Both thinking how lucky they are to have each other.

"Come on. I'm hungry. Those tamales you were talking about sound delicious."

"Only you."

"What is that supposed to mean?" she asked with a laugh

"Oh nothing."

"Okay" she said as they got to the restaurant

As they walked up to the restaurant he stopped and pulled on her wrist. Smiling at the adorable look on her face he said one thing. "I love you"

If anything could make her smile, hearing him say that he loves her is it. With a giant smile on her face that she sure thought would never leave she said" I know, and I love you too." This it for me she thought. Nobody else. He has ruined me for all others and I love him for it.

Next to her he was thinking if it was too early to propose or if he should wait until he told her about his secret. Nope. Too early. I still need to tell her, she may not feel the same after but I sure hope she does.

As they approached the waitress and short and stout woman they smiled at each other.

"Table for two please."


	3. Apologizing

**This is how I was going to write this two months ago when I started on this fic. Obviously before "Always"**

**So this one doesn't have a song in it, mainly because I'm too lazy to think of one and because it's 2:06 in the morning and I would like to be sleeping right now but my brain won't shut up. So enjoy. **

**Wait wait wait… No… Im just gonna go. Over there. **

Chapter 3

While they were eating he kept going over what could possibly happen once he told her about his own secret. _Would she run and never talk to me again? Would she understand that I was just trying to protect her? I hope she understands. I can't afford to lose her. She's the love of my life. Wow she looks amazing. Even in just a t-shirt and jeans she looks… _wow_._

He was brought out of his thoughts by Kate tapping his shin with her foot. " You okay there? You seem strangely quiet. "

"What. Oh um I'm fine. Just thinking."

"'Bout what?" she asked after she swallowed.

"Just about how beautiful you look."

"You really are a sap, you know that right?"

"Hey, I'm just speaking the truth, but if you want me to lie about you…"

"No no. I'm just fine with the sappiness."

"You just about done?"

"Why are you in a hurry or something?"

"Well there's something I want to show you" he said kind of hesitantly.

"Okay, I'll just get a to go box"

As they walked out of the restaurant hand in hand (after he paid of course. No way was he going to let her) she tried to get him to spill about what he wanted to show her ."Come on Rick just tell me. Please?" she asked trying her best puppy dog look.

"Trying to resist adorableness" he said holding his hand up to shield him from the look on her face.

"Oh come on," she said brushing up against him, trying a different technique. _I can get this out of him. I just got to be a little flirty, maybe tease him a bit too._

"No Detective, you'll just have to wait" he told her picking up on her trick and trying to not let it affect him, but kind of failing to do so.

She finally gave up and they proceeded down the sidewalk to his loft hand in hand both reveling in this new aspect of their relationship. He thought she would want keep their new relationship a secret. He had always thought that, ever since he had starting taking this thing between them seriously and not just looking to hook up with her for one night of fun. He liked, no loved, this new side of her that he had rarely gotten to see.

They finally reached the loft and Castle was nervous, not just little butterflies fluttering in his stomach. No, his hand were a full on sweat fest, he had to let go of Kate's hand so she wouldn't suspect anything, hopefully. She probably would though; he was twitching like a heroin addict that needed to get his next fix. He greeted the doorman with a quick "Hi" and went up to his loft.

The elevator tide seemed to take forever and Rick was about to burst when the doors finally opened. He quickly rushed to his door and opened it up wanting to get this over with.

"So, what is it that you wanted to show me?" she inquired with a gleam in her eye that told him that their ideas of what he was going to show her were completely different.

"Hold on Detective, you're not going to like what I have to show you, and please, before you walk out and never talk to me again, just please consider that I was only trying to keep you safe, okay?" he tried to get in as much explanation as possible on the way to his office.

"Okay," she said with a little apprehension. "Show me what you got."

He took a deep breath and moved towards his smart board. It hummed with life when he touched it. He chose the file and turned around a few moments later to see her with tears in her eyes. It broke his heart seeing her that way, but it had to be done.

"Rick… I can't… how could you? You … I can't even think right now," she said with so much hurt in her eyes and voice that Castle nearly fell to pieces right there where he was standing. He hated that he was the cause of that hurt. _Well at least she isn't running_ he thought as she walked over to one of the chairs in his office and dropped into it and put her head in her hands.

He walked over to her and crouched down to where their eyes would be level with each other if she were to look at him. He waited for what seemed forever but was probably half an hour for her to speak, but when she didn't he decided to tell her what he knew. "Kate, I am so sorry, but they said that the only way to keep you alive was to get you to back off from the case, so I made sure that you didn't touch it in return for your safety. I had no other choice. I hope you can see that and know that I am so sorry from keeping this from you, but you need to know that I would do it again. I would do anything in my power to keep you safe. It would completely break me to see something happen to you. I wouldn't be able to function." He took a breath and closed his speech with three little words that he hoped and begged still meant something to her. "I love you."

She looked up at him with watery eyes and noticed that he also had let a few tears slip. "I love you too, but I want you to stop. If they come after me, they sure as hell won't hesitate to come after you or your family."

"Okay, I'll stop. So are we… "

"We'll get there. I'm all in Rick, I'm not saying it's going to be puppies, rainbows, and glittery unicorns, but I love you and I want to give us a shot." She told him with a faint smile.

In return she got that dazzling, eye-crinkling, stomach fluttering smile that she loves to see. "Great, you want something to drink?"

"No thanks, I'm kind of tired, you know, eventful day."

"Yeah, I'm pretty worn out too. You want to watch a movie? I got **The Sitter** on DVD, heard it was pretty funny."

"Yeah, I'd love to. Haven't seen that one yet."

"Awesome! I'll get the popcorn, you just sit down and relax and I'll be back to you in a couple minutes" he told her as they walked out of his office to the living room.

They had made it half way through the movie when Castle looked over and saw that Beckett was out. _She is _so_ beautiful. I'm so happy she understood. _His thoughts were interrupted by his mother walking through the door. She was just about to announce her presence when she noticed her son sitting on the couch with a certain detective cuddled up with him asleep.

"Good evening Richard. I see we have company." She said indicating Kate

"Hello mother. She kind of passed out on me. Literally." He said while looking over at her.

"So, I take it you two worked everything out?" she inquired trying to get the dirt before anyone else had the chance.

"Yes, we worked it out. Secrets are out and we're working toward a great future."

"Well, I'm off to bed for the night. Goodnight Richard," she said bending down to peck his cheek.

"Goodnight Mother. See you in the morning."

He decided to sit there and watch the rest of the movie, but didn't last long. He shortly fell asleep after stretching out, being careful not to wake Kate. He fell asleep with the love of his life in his arms and a smile on his face.

…

**Well, that's it for this chapter. A lot longer than the other two. Please review and let me know if I should continue. Thanks!**

**-Miranda**


	4. Smiling Down

**Hey, so if you haven't guessed I love music. All kinds, but mainly hard rock. There will be more references. If you can tell me what band and name the song I reference besides Huey Lewis and the News and Pillar I'll send you virtual M&Ms.**

**By the way, major fluff ensues. Just warning you.**

**Thank you all for the reviews and favorites. My email blew up. It means so much to me, especially because I'm new at this.**

**No, Andrew Marlowe told me I couldn't have them, so they still aren't mine. Bummer.**

**Anyway, back to the story.**

Chapter 4

When Kate woke up the next morning she realized she wasn't in her bed, or any be for that matter, but no she was on a couch. His couch. It took her a couple minutes to actually wake up enough to function, but when she did she noticed she was alone. Deciding to get up she finally heard it. He was singing! _Not too bad_, she thought as she kept listening to him belt out the lyrics of Do You Believe in Love by Huey Lewis and The News.

She snuck around the corner into the kitchen to catch the chorus.

"Do you believe in love

Do you believe it's true

Do you believe in love

Oh you're making me feel it too

Now the feeling

Is beginning to grow

And the meaning

Is something you only know

If you believe it

Take my hand and I'll take your heart

Come on

Now I'm wondering (wondering)

Where does true love begin

I'm going under (under)

So I'm letting you in, my woman

(I don't want to be lonely baby please help me)

I wanna

love you all over

Do you believe in love

Do you believe in love

Do you believe its tru—Oh Kate! Hi. I didn't see you there," he said pulling the ear buds out of his ears

"Hey, Huey," she told him with a thousand watt smile on her face. "What are you making?" she asked him when she noticed the pan on the stove.

"Oh, bacon, eggs, and pancakes."

"Yummy. So, do you believe in love?"

"Yes. Now I've got you and it's gonna last. Do you believe in love?" he sang to her.

"I love that song."

"Mm, me too" he said with a mouth full of bacon.

"Where's Alexis?."

"She stayed at Paige's house last night. She told me she'd be back around dinner time. Why'd you want to know?"

"Oh, I'm just curious, haven't seen her, and I don't really think she's my number one fan."

"Why do say that? She adores you."

"No, she doesn't. Doesn't like that I'm always putting you in danger"

"That's my choice. You're the reason I still go. The research ended a long time ago."

"Yeah, Espo told me a couple years ago that you've done enough for fifty books. I just didn't want to accept it. I was scared."

"I always knew I liked him." He told her trying to bring some humor into the conversation.

She just smiled. By this point he had his arms wrapped around her, and her head was resting on his shoulder. She was happy. If you asked her to sum it all up that would be her answer. Happy. She had no better word to describe it, mainly because he had some sort of effect on her that took away her extensive vocabulary.

She was brought out of her thoughts by him asking an unusual question. "Hey, do you like hard rock? You know a little head banging, throwing up your Rawkfist, awesome guitar solos?" he asked while acting out the motions, throwing his fist in the air, playing the air guitar.

"Uh, yeah. I guess." She answered curiously. "Why?"

"Well, there's this band called Pillar that I heard yesterday on the radio, and I was curious so I looked them up and listened to some of their music and they're actually really good. I've never really ventured into that genre of music before, but I like it." He explained to her.

"Yeah, I've heard of them. I guess we were listening to the same radio station yesterday. The song was called Secrets and Regrets right?"

"Yeah, it made me think"

"Oh no, well if it makes you think then there must be something horribly wrong" she told him sarcastically.

"Hey, if it weren't for that song, this," he motioned with his finger between them, "wouldn't be happening."

"I know," she told him while looking up into his eyes, his beautiful blue eyes. Sometimes it seems like he grabbed a blue crayon and colored them in. When she started to laugh at the mental image he got a quizzical look on his face. "Just something I thought of. Funny mental image," she told him as if reading his mind.

"What were you thinking about?" he inquired.

"I'm not telling you. It'll just inflate your huge ego, and trust me yours is big enough for the entire precinct."

"Okay, fine. Back to the hard rock thing. Have you ever looked up Pillar?"

"No," she told him while shaking her head.

"Let's go!"

"Where?"

"My office, of course," he said as if it were the most office thing in the world, while walking towards the room.

When they stepped into the room he went straight for his laptop to type in the band name in the search bar. "Warning, it gets deep. Not like Adele deep, but deep. "

"Okay, ooh. That one looks interesting," she said pointing to the one titled Smiling Down.

"I've never heard that one before," he said clicking the video.

**You make it so hard on yourself**

**That there's nobody else**

**Who could ever understand**

**The feelings that you felt**

**I could hear you think about**

**All the times I was around**

**If you could only see me now**

By this time they had both figured out was the song was about and she had settled in his lap.

"Do you want to listen to another one or-" he paused the song.

"No, press play. I want to hear this."

"Okay"

**If you could only see me now**

**I'm right here looking down**

**So next time that you feel like crying**

**Next time you don't feel like trying**

**Just remember I'll be right there**

**Smiling down on you**

**In the morning you don't feel like rising**

**Next time you feel like compromising**

**Just remember that I'll be right there**

**Smiling down on you**

While the song was playing Kate was thinking of her mother. Good memories, though. She was actually smiling while the memories played through her head.

**I know you won't forget**

**All the time we got to spend**

**Just because it's been a while**

**Doesn't mean that it's the end**

**So right here and now**

**I'll swear to you a vow**

**That I will always be with you**

**Whenever you feel down**

**Nothing will ever come between us**

**Now I'm holding on to the hand of Jesus**

As the chorus played for the second time Rick spent the whole time just looking at her.

**I'll be right there looking down**

**Even when the sun don't shine**

**I'll be right there looking down**

**All along the winter night**

**I'll be right there looking down**

**With a smile on my face**

**I'll be right there with my arms open wide**

**Right here by Jesus' side**

As the song ended with the chorus another two times she sat there in the embrace of the man she loves with thoughts of her mother swirling through her head.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked with concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She told him and when she saw the disbelieving look on her face she said, "Seriously, I'm okay. Happy tears. It just gave me a new perspective."

"Okay, well do you want to listen to another one or eat first? I swear they aren't all about losing someone." He told sort of defensively, so she'll still give the band a chance. He really liked the band. They were really good. Their songs had good points and an awesome sound.

"Eat. They're a good band," she told while getting up and holding out her hand for him to take.

As they walked through the loft to kitchen to finish cooking their abandoned breakfast hand in hand he told her about one of Alexis' favorite bands and how he couldn't' stand them.

"Come on Castle, you don't like Lady Antebellum?" she asked him as if they were the greatest band to ever walk the face of the earth.

"No. Some of their songs are too sad. I can manage a couple, but not all of them."

"Do you like country music?"

"Yeah, but when a song about a break up, or someone dying comes on I change it."

"That leaves about two thirds. So you listen to the ones about drinking and southern spirit?"

"Hey, at least I don't go around chanting CSA! CSA!"

"You've seen people do that?"

"Yeah, I was at Six Flags over Texas one time and there were these three boys running around shouting CSA. It was actually pretty funny. Ooh, we should go to Six Flags!" he said with a boyish glee.

"Is there one around here?"

"No, but there's two in Texas. We could take a little vacation. It'll be fun. The Yankees are playing The Rangers next week, we could catch the game and the park is right across from the ballpark. We could also tour the Cowboys Stadium, I mean they suck, but that place is huge." He told her getting way too excited about it.

"I'll talk to Gates about getting time off."

"Really?"

"Yeah," she told him with a little smile.

"Ah! I love you!" he told her before kissing her senseless.

"Love ya too,'' she told him while still in the haze from the kiss. She tried to reach out to get more but he had already gone to the kitchen to finish breakfast. Then something crossed her mind. "Hey, you know it's really hot in Texas right?"


	5. Author's Note Please Read!

**Sorry for the delay in updates to the people who actually read this story. It's been giving me trouble lately and won't cooperate. Anyway I don't know when the next update will be. I'm open to suggestions on where I should take the story or if I should just end it. Let me know please? I'm also in the process of looking for a car. If anybody knows where I can get one for about $800, between the years 1960 and 1979 relatively close to the DFW area of Texas let me know. It doesn't even have to run or look that great. I'm looking for a project car anyway. Wow, don't I sound desperate? Any who, I'm open to ideas from y'all, and let me know. Thanks.**

**-Miranda**

**P.S. The car thing you can ignore, unless you're like Castle and know a guy. **

**Thanks.**


	6. Take Me Out to the Ballgame

**Sorry it's taken so long for me to update, but as you could probably tell by my desperate Authors Note that I left y'all with, I'm looking for a car. May have found the one.**

**I have my rock music, so I should be able to write now. **

**Tumblr is very distracting.**

**Also a giant storm that keeps me from doing anything else, so if I get some facts wrong I'm sorry, no internet right now.**

**No I don't own them.**

**Now to the story.**

Chapter 5

A week later the two were in Arlington, Texas sitting in section twenty and the Rangers were winning seven to four in the top of the eighth inning. They were the only ones in the section sporting the dark blue Yankees t-shirts and were getting all kinds of hell from the people around them decked out in the red, white, and blue t-shirts decorated with the names of Kinsler, Hamilton, Young, and new addition to the team, Darvish. The guy behind Castle, who couldn't be much older than twenty-five stood up and started shouting "A-rod's a trader! You suck!" to no one in particular.

"Maybe I shouldn't have worn the A-rod shirt," Castle said as he leant over to Beckett.

"You think? I told you to wear the Jeter one but no," Kate said.

"Hey can we get the two foot long hot dog?" Castle asked

"Dude that thing feeds four people," the man behind them said.

The next thing they saw on the giant jumbo screen above, that they learned was a new addition to the ballpark, they saw in big, pink, uppercase letters the words "JEN, WILL YOU MARRY ME?" then it cut to a man down on one knee holding a velvet box and the girl vigorously shaking her head yes to accept his proposal.

"That's sweet," Beckett murmured mainly to herself.

"Yeah, it is," Castle agreed having completely forgotten about the hot dog.

"Getting any ideas?" Kate asked sarcastically?

"If I'm going to propose to you during a baseball game, we'll be in New York at the Yankees Stadium and they'll be winning," Castle stated very enthusiastically.

"You better make sure that they aren't playing The Rangers man," the same guy behind them said.

"You know you're very social," Castle said turning around to face him.

"It's southern hospitality dude," he shrugged.

By the time the game was over the Rangers had beaten the Yankees at 13-5 and at least two people walked out of the ballpark to their hotel with heads hung low in shame.

**And that's it.**

**I suck. It's been fun. Thank you for the reviews and taking the time to read my story. It kind of got away from me at the end. I would appreciate reviews. Thank you.**

**By the way, I had to make the Rangers win. I'm a huge fan and I hate the Yankees. I love Ian Kinsler.**

**-Miranda**


End file.
